Evolutionary Development
by aeojune
Summary: Cophine high school AU, as requested. Fluffy stuff. Additional chapters maybe soon. :)
1. Chapter 1

EVOLUTIONARY DEVELOPMENT (COPHINE AU, 1/2)

_A/N: For __waterfallofworlds__ who asked for "cophine cophine cophine. Plus smirks and smoking and skin" and __sonzig__ who wanted a "fluffy AU High school Cophine fic." So I kind of just integrated them. Um, sorry?_

_AU High school Cophine. Delphine the punk moved from France and is new at the Mahtomedi Senior High School in Minnesota. Cosima is the resident science nerd who crosses paths with her. Such a cliché plot but I promise to make it worth your while. I'm not really from the West so I'll just be guessing a lot of things. If you find the details bothering, message me and I'll fix them! XD This is high school fluffy shit. XD_

_A bit longer than my other __fics__, chopped into two. I own nothing, mistakes are mine. Thank you and I hope you like it. (I live from your comments in my inbox, likes, reblogs, and tags, so thank you for them! :D)_

—

**Evolutionary Development**

It was her first day in the Mahtomedi Senior High School, the top public high school in Minnesota—according to her parents, and that was why they dumped her there—in her first subject for her sophomore year, Literature, and she was sleeping. It wasn't exactly her fault because the teacher came in and started blubbering about things she didn't really want to know, so she decided to just slouch on her desk and take a nap as soon as the old scary lady began saying "requirements." Sleep is totally better anyway, especially since—

There was someone poking her arm.

She shouldn't have left her leather jacket in her car. Or she shouldn't have worn a sleeveless shirt. Not that she could be blamed, really. She was new here and she had to guess the weather. The shirt was if it was warm out and the jacket was if it was cool. She didn't really expect the poking on her arm.

Correction: the _insistent _poking on her arm.

She shifted slightly, trying to move away from the annoying finger bothering her nap. And they think the French are rude?

"Dude, wake up. Before Ms. Hopkins goes batshit crazy on your ass," she heard someone whisper. She groaned slightly before finally sitting up. "I'm up," she mumbled, blinking a few times to get rid of the heaviness in her eyelids. Snickers and chuckles can be heard throughout the classroom. Delphine looked to her side where she guessed the insistent poking came from to make some snide remark about the abuse on her arm but her words died in her throat when she saw a girl with glasses and dreadlocks smiling shyly at her.

"Sorry," the girl whispered and looked straight to the front. Delphine did the same and her eyes were met with the furious ones of the teacher, Ms. Hopkins.

"Thank you, Ms. Niehaus, for waking up our tired classmate. Now, Ms. Cormier, I presume? Since you were busy prancing in dreamland maybe you could come up in front and recite your favorite poem," the teacher said, more an order than a request. The class chuckled at the new kid's predicament but Delphine just shrugged, still a bit groggy, and walked to the front. Everyone's faces were of challenge and surprise but Delphine's eyes were focused on her poker, who she guessed was Ms. Niehaus, who was still smiling at her.

_God, why was she smiling like that?_

"Well?" Ms. Hopkins urged, a proud little smirk on her wrinkled face. She loved embarrassing kids, probably an effect from when she was younger. She just had to teach this new punkish little girl just who is in charge of this class. She was about to shout at the mess of a girl when she opened her mouth to speak.

"I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz," Delphine began, making the noise in the class die down and the girl's smile to grow wider. Delphine's gaze were fixed on the hazel of her eyes. "Or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off. " She cleared her throat and licked her lips before continuing. "I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul."

"I love you as the plant that never blooms but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers; thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance, risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body." She broke the staring contest with the girl beside her seat to look around the shocked faces of her classmates until she glanced at Ms. Hopkins' furious face. Delphine let herself smirk a little at this.

"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where," she continued, finding the girl's eyes once again. "I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way than this: where I does not exist, nor you…" Delphine trailed off with a soft sigh and placed both her hands in her back pockets, a gesture of nervousness so rare she had forgotten about it. Her smirk dissolved into a shy smile as she ended the poem.

"So close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep."

The class was silent so Delphine cleared her throat once again. "That was _Sonnet VXII_ by Pablo Neruda and it's one of my favorite poems," she murmured and shifted awkwardly in her feet. The girl from earlier broke the trance the class was in by clapping slowly, which was soon followed by a warm applause from the others. Ms. Hopkins looked genuinely flustered from the situation and sent Delphine to her seat so she could give them their homework.

(The class groaned. Seriously, who gives homework on the first day of class?)

Delphine slid to her seat, a little smug about earlier. She was about to slouch back on her desk when a piece of paper landed by her arm. She looked up to see her poker—she should know her name soon enough than call her poker every time—smiling at her and pointing to the folded paper. Delphine took it and read the note.

_Sorry about poking you earlier. I didn't know how to wake you up. By the way, that was beautiful._

A smile made its way to Delphine's lips and she grinned at the girl. She was about to write down a reply when Ms. Hopkins dismissed the class earlier than she was supposed to. She thought it was a good sign. The teacher left immediately and most of the class got out of the room as well.

"She doesn't likes to be proven wrong," the girl said as Delphine fixed her things. She looked up to see her, still smiling, and Delphine smiled back. "I don't like to be woken up from my naps but look where that got me," she said with a shrug. The girl chuckled softly and shook her head. "That poem was beautiful."

_You're beautiful_, Delphine thought, which made her freeze in her movements. She shrugged again and stood up as she loosely wrapped the beige scarf she crumpled in her bag earlier around her neck.

"Delphine," she said, offering her hand to the girl.

"Cosima," she replied, the smile on her face seemingly growing warmer, and shook the proffered hand. Delphine let the contact linger.

"Enchanté," she murmured before letting go of the soft hand. Cosima tilted her head in slight amusement before responding.

"Enchanté."

—

They became friends after that. And then laboratory partners in Biology.

("I don't really like the idea of dissecting a frog," Delphine said one time during lunch.  
("I don't really like the idea of talking about dissecting a frog _during _lunch," Cosima mumbled around her sandwich.  
(Delphine let a beat pass before speaking again. "Be my lab partner?"  
("You sound like you're asking my hand for marriage," Cosima said with a small chuckle.  
("Just say yes, Cos," Delphine said with a roll of her eyes.  
("Demanding, are we? If I was your girlfriend and you—"  
("Cosima!"  
("Fine! Yes.")

They grew closer day by day until they got to the point where they had movie nights and sleepovers.

("I've never really had a best friend before," Cosima said casually while they watched _The Breakfast Club_. They were sitting on the couch, Cosima's head on Delphine's shoulder. Their hands were laced together, a gesture they had grown comfortable with.  
("I wouldn't have guessed," Delphine mumbled as she played with Cosima's fingers.  
("Science nerds are stereotypically anti-social."  
("Because they only socialize with laboratory equipment?" Delphine joked. Cosima pinched her arm playfully.  
("Hey!" Delphine exclaimed, making the smaller girl giggle. They let the silence settle before Cosima spoke again.  
("Be my best friend?"  
(Delphine smirked and turned to Cosima. "That sounds familiar. You know, 'you sound like your asking my hand for marriage.'"  
(Cosima rolled her eyes and tugged on Delphine's hand. "Delphine," she whined.  
("You know—"  
("Delphine!"  
("Fine! Oui, Cosima. Happy?"  
(Cosima just grinned and nodded like a little kid.  
(Delphine smiled warmly at her, like she was just seeing her for the first time.)

—

They became best friends after that.

—

Delphine took another drag from her cigarette and removed her sling bag from her shoulder to dump it on the backseat of her car. It was junior year and she had finally grown comfortable enough to smoke in public. She shouldn't even be doing it, but well urges were urges. The bell just rang and she knew she had another hour to spare before Cosima arrived. It was an unspoken deal, really: Cosima would always make her lunch because her cooking was amazing and Delphine would always be the one to take her home because she had a car. Cosima had Science Club meetings every Thursday and even though Delphine could join, she chose not to because of reasons.

("What image are we talking about here, Delphine?" Cosima once asked during lunch.)  
("Oh, you know, my badass image. No one's supposed to know that I actually have decent grades.")  
("Are you kidding me? You have killer grades!")  
(Delphine shushed her violently, hand on Cosima's mouth, and looked around the cafeteria to check if anyone heard. Cosima, ever the playful one, just had to lick Delphine's palm to make her let go.)

She loosened the beige scarf on her neck and leaned against the hood of her car, taking a long drag of her cigarette then releasing it into smoke rings. She was unaware of frustrated yet fascinated eyes watching her and was about to blow another round when her cigarette was ripped off of her lips.

"You're not supposed to smoke in school, Delphine. Besides, it's not good for you," Cosima muttered, swaying the cigarette in her hand wildly. She dropped it on the ground, stomped the light out, and picked it up once again so she could throw away it later. "I thought you stopped already?"

Delphine just shrugged, a little smirk on her face. She loved annoying Cosima to her wit's ends because it was adorable and cute —

_Did I just think that?_ She asked herself. She dropped the smirk from her face and raised her hands in mock surrender. "Whoa okay. I'll stop."

Cosima narrowed her eyes at her best friend and crossed her arms defiantly against her chest. "You said that before. How am I going to be sure you really won't?"

Delphine groaned and let her arms down in defeat. "Fine. Pinky promise," she mumbled, a pout on her lips. They were too old for this, really, but if this was what made Cosima happy—

_Oh crap, no_, she thought. She let out a soft sigh and raised her hand to Cosima, her pinky up. She raised an eyebrow to the smaller girl, who now had a huge grin on her face. "Pinky promise," Cosima echoed and raised her own finger so they could seal their words.

"Happy now?" Delphine asked. Cosima grinned and nodded. Not wanting but knowing she had to, she lowered her hand to her side and stared at Cosima. "Why are you so early anyway?"

Cosima shrugged. "It's a per-committee meeting today so I get to go home early. Why?" She tilted her head to the side a bit and pouted playfully. "Are you not happy to see me?" Delphine rolled her eyes and flicked the tip of her nose, making Cosima gasp and Delphine chuckle. "Happy as always, now get in the car. I have a book to read."

"Ever the geek," Cosima joked with a small chuckle. "You know, you should join—"

"No," Delphine cut off as she walked to the passenger seat to open the car door for Cosima. It was also an unspoken deal of some sort; Delphine had always opened the door for Cosima until it became a routine neither of them took notice of it. She turned to face the smaller girl, a playful glare on her eyes. "If you mention joining Science Club again, I won't drive you home starting today."

Cosima bit her lip in thought and took a step closer, closing the space between them until their faces were mere inches away. "Then I won't make you lunch starting tomorrow," she said. "And you know what's for tomorrow?" She paused for a more dramatic effect.

(Also to prolong the closeness between them, not that she would ever tell anyone, especially Delphine. For the taller girl, it would only appear as their usual banter but not for Cosima. She knew it was not a good thing to do, especially with her feelings all over the place, but any time was as good as the other when it comes to teasing her best friend.)

(But contrary to what Cosima believed, it wasn't just their usual banter for Delphine. Not with her racing heart and clouded mind because of their distance—or lack of it, for that matter.)

Delphine swallowed nervously and clenched her fists on her sides to stop her from just grabbing Cosima into a fierce hug. "Bento?" Her reply cut through the tension they unknowingly placed around themselves and they broke into giggles.

"Bento," Cosima recovered first and confirmed, a smile still on her lips. Without thinking, she kissed Delphine's cheek. The action made both of them freeze, not because it was new but because it was unasked for, unexpected, totally spontaneous. Way to bring back the awkward air in a snap of her fingers. "Let's go?" She offered, hoping the moment should just pass because it wasn't helping her situation.

"Yup," Delphine nodded and closed the car door gently before running to her side. She expelled a nervous breath - because really, why was she even nervous? - before buckling herself in. "So, where to?" She asked softly, not even glancing to Cosima. It was early and they usually drove around to eat dinner somewhere, except during the weekends where they stay on each other's houses, watching and re-watching their favorite movies. Or if the situation demands it, study for tests. The other girl just shrugged, her lower lip between her teeth as she berated herself. "Surprise me."

Delphine finally glanced at Cosima at these words, a small smile on her face. Now_this _was new, because Cosima always had plans and was always rational and logical and was never up for something new as long as she had something to do with it. Not that she was scared or anything but because she only trusted those things that she had tested before.

(Ever the scientist.)

"A surprise it is then," the taller girl murmured as she turned on the car and pulled away from the parking lot. They let the silence settle in first before Cosima decided to turn on the radio, filling the car with the acoustic tunes of Dashboard Confessional.

"You know, for a punk, your tastes in music are very…varied," Cosima noted, finally breaking the silence between them.

"Very good observation, Cosima," Delphine shot back, a smirk on her face. Cosima swatted her arm playfully as they chuckled. "I probably just dress like one. I like variation in music." She glanced down at her short shorts and leather knee-high boots. Was this punk? She stopped the car at a red light and chanced a look beside her to see Cosima staring at her. Like really looking at her, as if she was seeing her for the first time, like that one time in Ms. Hopkins' class. Delphine's breathing hitched at the intensity of her gaze and they locked eyes, until a beep from behind them broke the reverie they were in.

"Merde," Delphine muttered and continued to drive, just letting the awkward moment settle in and die.

(Or propagate, in their case. Neither of them were sure just when this began because both of them were perfectly fine before. Well, maybe except for the fact that Cosima had been doing a little soul-searching lately, in the middle of reviewing for her Chemistry exams, because she found the random notes she and Delphine had shared during lectures—ranging from what was for lunch up to who was Cosima's crush lately—tucked neatly between the pages of her books. Or the fact that Delphine had just realized that she had never let anyone else touch her hair except for Cosima, especially when she had it chopped and blonde-streaked in the middle of sophomore year, when they were watching movies during weekends. Delphine would lay down the couch, her head on Cosima's lap, until she fell asleep from the soothing sensations in her scalp. Little realizations came in day by day but neither chose to read so much into them since they were best friends. Until today.)

Delphine parked the car in front of what seemed like a small café or restaurant. The neon lights were already on since it was getting darker by the minute, the white and red "Maniac Evenings" blazing against it's bluish background. Cosima looked around before turning to the taller girl. "Where are we?" She asked as Delphine reached for her leather jacket in the back seat.

"A new restaurant. They hold poetry-reading every Tuesday and Thursday and I want to check it out." Delphine handed Cosima her jacket. "Put it on, it's going to be cold later." She smiled at Cosima and got out of the car, rushing to the passenger's side to open the door before Cosima could. "Come on," Delphine said excitedly and took Cosima's hand in hers.

(Both of them denied the small jolt they felt from the contact. It was only because the action was unasked for, unexpected, spontaneous.)

Delphine led her inside the quaint restaurant. There were not a lot of people inside the homey-looking place. The lights were slightly dimmed and the walls were of a warm, dark lacquer finish, giving off a very comforting ambiance. It's interior was a stark contrast to what they were met with outside. They found an empty booth and slid right in as Cosima looked around, observing. "This place looks awesome. How did you find it?"

"My cousin told me about it," Delphine answered as she called for a waiter. They ordered then chatted as they waited for their dinner.

(With the soft music and the lights, it oddly felt like a date, but neither of them voiced out that fact either. It was awkward enough.)

In the middle of their meal, just when Cosima was beginning to digress the topic to the upcoming Science Fair, a large man with a buzz cut took the stage, signaling the start of the poetry reading.

(Cosima was quiet surprised that he recited Robert Frost's _A Dream Pang_—Delphine identified it for her—and not read it.)  
(She was even more surprised when Delphine recited softly with him. She watched her either instead of him, until Delphine shifted her gaze to her at the last line.)

"For the wood wakes, and you are here for proof."

(It was time for Cosima's breath to be taken away from her, just like that first time when she met Delphine's gaze when she recited Neruda's Sonnet XVII.)

They finished their meal as three more people took the stage, reciting rather than reading classic poems, all of which Delphine could identify. It still surprised Cosima, even if she already knew that her best friend was that into literature. The woman with weird green hair finished her third Pablo Neruda's sonnet and asked for a volunteer in the audience. That was when Cosima gently nudged Delphine with her shoulder and with a shy smile, gestured to the stage.

"No," Delphine murmured with a shake of her head.

"Please?" Cosima said with a small pout. Delphine considered it cheating because that pout was her weakness. It took her all but four seconds before sighing heavily and raising her hand for the green-haired lady to see.

"Oh, we have one! Come here punk girl," the woman called out, making the other patrons clap for her.

(But really, punk girl?  
(It was probably the lip and ear piercings that gave her away.)

The woman stepped aside so Delphine could stand in front of the microphone. She squinted her eyes against the lights to look for Cosima. "Evening. I'm Delphine and my best friend forced me up here," she murmured as she found the grinning girl. The crowd chuckled at this and some even looked back to Cosima's direction. "I'll be reciting Tyler Knott Gregson's Typewriter Series #471. Not a classic but equally beautiful." She took a deep breath and began, her words immediately captivating the audience. She kept her gaze away from Cosima, who was staring intently at her all throughout.

"Can you feel me falling into you as you leak into me," Delphine said, her voice getting softer and softer by the minute as she reached the closing lines. She closed her eyes briefly, emotions threatening to take over.

(She didn't do emotions, but Cosima always seemed to be the exception.)

"That I am a sinking ship made of sinking parts," she continued as she opened her eyes, immediately finding home in the hazel of Cosima's. "And you, my love, are the sea." She cleared her throat as the crowd broke into a roaring applause in her heartfelt delivery. The loudest claps could be heard from Cosima, who was standing and smiling up proudly at her.

(Cosima wondered why Delphine chose that poem. A part of her wished it was for her.)  
(Delphine wondered if Cosima knew that it was for her.)

(The crowd wanted another one so Delphine decided to recite Gene Dixon's_Amalthea, the Unicorn_).

"Within which lover's laughter can the likes of you be found?"

(They left after that with milkshakes as take-out because they suddenly remembered the Pre-Calculus exam for tomorrow. Not that they needed to study, really. They just had to make sure they actually ace it.)

(The drive home was a little less awkward, probably because of the talk they had about Maniac Evenings, which they decided to just call Maniac's. They laughed at the fact that one guy actually gave both of them his number, saying that he can be shared.)  
(Delphine let Cosima take home her jacket, never to be returned.)

(Later in the comfort of their own beds, once both of them had texted their good nights, they both laid awake with one thought in mind.)

(_I'm in love with my best friend._)

—


	2. Chapter 2

EVOLUTIONARY DEVELOPMENT (COPHINE AU 2/2)

_ Part one._

_AU High school Cophine. Delphine the punk moved from France and is new at the Mahtomedi Senior High School in Minnesota. Cosima is the resident science nerd who crosses paths with her. Not really that happy how this one turned out, but well. XD I own nothing, mistakes are mine. Thank you and I hope you like it. :)_

**Evolutionary Development**

It was Thursday, a week after their night at Maniac's and as usual, Delphine was leaning against the hood of her car, waiting for Cosima. This time though, only gum was in her mouth because she had a promise to keep. (She would've tried that electronic cigarette she saw at the mall earlier that Monday but she didn't really want to upset Cosima because it was still a cigarette.

(It was annoying just how whipped she already was. They weren't even together yet, for god's sake.)  
(She realized the _yet_ in her thought and almost choked at the gum.)

She saw movement in her peripheral and turned to see Cosima, bundled up in a sweater and pants. Unlike Delphine, she wanted getting all wrapped up in public but liked wearing sinfully short shorts and skirts and undersized tank tops when they were over each other's houses.

(At least Delphine wore those sleeveless shirts and short shorts both in public and at home.)

Checking her watch, she noticed that she was early yet again, just like last week. "Per committee meeting again?" Delphine greeted with a smirk. After the awkward moments of Thursday—which she called the "incident"— things have actually gotten less weird for both of them until they returned to their normal dynamics. She then dismissed the incident as a glitch, even if it was honestly one of the best days ever.

(Even if every day with Cosima was the best.  
(She rolled her eyes to herself at the thought. _Whipped_.)

She noticed the furrowed eyebrows and the small frown on her lips and Delphine immediately knew something was wrong. Cosima let out a frustrated growl as she leaned back against the hood of Delphine's car. "No, I walked out of the meeting. They are seriously frustrating me and I just…" The smaller girl let out another growl which made Delphine chuckle softly.

"You're stressing out, Cos," she murmured and placed her hand gently on Cosima's shoulder. "You're too focused on this Science Club thing. Relax. This is high school," Delphine reminded and nudged her shoulder.

Cosima sighed. "Easy for you to say. You left me alone in this club." She pouted and turned, fisting her hands around the fabric of Delphine's shirt. The taller girl was caught in surprise but let Cosima bury her face against her shoulder. Delphine smiled and wrapped her own arms around Cosima's shoulders, comforting her best friend.

(God, the word makes her want to vomit.)

Cosima let out another heavy sigh and shifted closer. The closeness suffocated Delphine in a good way and it made her chest cave in with warmth. "Cos?" She murmured, pulling away a bit even if all she wanted was to stay like this. Cosima hummed in response and tightened her hold around Delphine. "Let's go," Delphine said and kissed the top of the smaller girl's head. "I know just what you need." Cosima reluctantly pulled away and looked up at her, her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

(And emotion as well, but it wasn't like Delphine knew.  
(At least that was what Cosima believed.)

"Take me away," she murmured, making Delphine smile sadly, hoping beyond all hope that Cosima meant it the way she wanted it to. Then again, she was free to dream.

(How hard was it to choose between wanting to stay as best friends and wanting to tell your best friend that all this time, you were madly in love with them? It was a choice between possibly starting a fairytale kind of love story or ruining the friendship they had built.)

Delphine opened the car door for Cosima and led her in. "I will," she said softly, too soft that she wondered if Cosima heard.

(But Cosima did and it made her heart beat just a little bit faster.)

(Delphine always knew what to do and what to say and it made things harder and harder to deny.  
(Like that one time when she had a bad day and Delphine just took her home without saying anything, grabbed some blankets from her bedroom to the living room, quietly made a blanket fort and had Eskimo pies delivered just in time for a _Tangled_ rerun.  
(Or that one time when Cosima broke her ankle in gym and Delphine volunteered to take her to the clinic, even if she was from the other gym class. She gave Cosima a piggy-back ride to the clinic and every single time she could.)

—

They arrived at the beach as soon as the sun began to set. Delphine parked the car and removed her boots before getting out to open Cosima's door for her, like she always did. Cosima removed her shoes as well and looked around at the handful of people.

"What are we doing at the beach, Delph?" She asked softly as Delphine took her hand, leading her near the shore.

"You're going to vent out your frustration," Delphine explained simply. Cosima looked at her, confusion on her face. The taller girl just smiled before turning to the waters and the setting sun. "Like this, Cosima!" She screamed, throwing her hands up to prove her point.

Cosima looked around the beach to see if people were looking at them. Sure enough, a few people looked at them funny. "Don't mind them. They don't know us anyway," Delphine assured, a small smile on her face. "Just try it." Cosima bit her lip shyly and sighed heavily, looking at the hopeful Delphine.

The only thought in her mind was: _Why are you always so perfect?_

(Because even if falling for someone—especially her best friend, most especially her_girl_ best friend—was not in her high school priority list, it had been done anyway. Unknowingly, between all the jokes and banter and the late movie nights and reviews they shared, Cosima fell for Delphine who loved sleeveless shirts and the wide variety of music and had an affinity for beige scarves and leather jackets.)

Delphine nudged her shoulder, breaking the trance Cosima was in. The sunset was reflected in both their eyes along with the affection so well hidden by the half-meant jokes and smiles.

("Oh my god Cos, _you're_ into Imagine Dragons as well? Marry me!")  
("Come on, Delphine, I was kidding. I love you.")  
("Delphine, _he's_ your type? Here I was thinking I'm your kind of thing.")  
("It's just a kiss, come on. I'm French, it doesn't really count.")

"Try it, Cos," Delphine said softly. Cosima took a deep breath. "I hate you!" She screamed from the top of her lungs into the vast space of the beach. Who she was pertaining to—the people in Science Club for frustrating her to her limits or Delphine for making her fall for her—she didn't knew, she just _had_ to let this go. She let out a string on unintelligible words just to vent out the frustration bottled up inside of her. Delphine watched Cosima, fascination and awe in her eyes, and felt herself fall even more.

Why did it take too long for her to realize that she was in love with her?

Cosima picked up a rock near her feet and poised to throw it into the waters but stopped briefly at Delphine's words.

"I love you."

Cosima had never turned so fast in her life. "What?" She said, her voice just above a whisper, her eyes glossy with tears and emotion. The rock in her hand fell back down at her feet as she stared at Delphine who looked genuinely nervous and terrified at the same time.

(They had said their I love yous before, only with more playful tones. Not with this weight in those same three words.)

Delphine bit her lip shyly and shrugged, as if those words meant nothing at all. "I love you, Cosima," she said, softer this time. A load was suddenly lifted from her shoulders into the tears waiting to fall from behind her eyes. She chanced a look at Cosima, whose trembling hand was over her mouth, eyes shiny as her own tears fell. "Cos," Delphine murmured and took a hesitant step.

_Great, she just destroyed everything._

Cosima shook her head slowly, which inevitably broke Delphine's heart. Of course, what was she expecting?

(Maybe an "I love you too" or a kiss or a hug or all three, but then again expectations don't always coincide with reality.)

"I just made a huge mistake, didn't I," Delphine whispered, more a statement than a question, and sighed heavily. "Merde," she muttered and covered her face with her hands. "God, I'm so sorry, Cosima. I just—"

Her words were cut off when soft hands pulled her own away from her face and she was met eye-to-eye with her best friend. "I hate you," Cosima mumbled, before leaning up to kiss the lips she had always wanted to taste.

(They tasted of watermelons and safety and of home. Somehow she didn't know how she identified how the last two tasted like but she felt that way.)

The tears finally fell from Delphine's eyes, not in hurt or regret but rather in relief and pure bliss. She pressed her lips harder against Cosima's, desperate for more contact. Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine's neck just as she wrapped her own around her waist.

(How cliché could they get, that they actually had their first kiss on the beach with the setting sun in the background?)

A stupid guy who did a stupid catcall burst the bubble they were in and both of them pulled away, already breathless. They rested their foreheads together and Delphine opened her eyes to see Cosima's flushed face. "You hate me, huh?" She mumbled, her lips quirked up into a smirk.

"I do," Cosima replied and pecked Delphine's lips once again. "Because you could've just told me way before all of this happened."

"What do you mean all of this?"

"I flunked my Pre-Calculus exam because of you," Cosima muttered, making Delphine roll her eyes. "But I love you too."

(It was all anti-climactic, really, but it was the thought that counts.)

—

They both decided to go home before they could start another free show for the guys on the beach. They also decided to go their separate ways since "just because we laid all our cards out there doesn't mean we can go like, all out," they concluded in a true, scientific way.

(They had "the talk" last night, in Cosima's driveway, of how and when the feelings began. It cleared everything and they were trying to transition into this higher level of relationship, but pinky promised that nothing will ever change and that they were best friends first and foremost.)

Delphine wanted to take Cosima out tonight and she had a plan which was sure to make Cosima flip, either from swooning or frustration. She found the girl picking up her books in her locker. Delphine walked to where she was and leaned against the row of lockers, a smirk on her face.

"Hey Cosima. Are you made of copper and tellurium?" She said, biting her lip to stop the grin from spreading across her face. Cosima placed her books on her bag and turned to Delphine with furrowed eyebrows. "What?"

"Because you're CuTe. Get it?" Delphine said before bursting out into laughter. Cosima just furrowed her eyebrows even more before shaking her head. "No, Delphine. Too far," she muttered, even if the smile on her face betrayed her annoyance.

"Come on, it's funny," Delphine pouted but kissed Cosima's cheek. "Walk you to class?" Cosima chuckled and just nodded. Their public display of affection wasn't entirely new, it was just that this time, they were both actually aware of where it was coming from. Once they reached Cosima's assigned room, Delphine slid a note in her hand and winked before walking to her own class.

(_You're so cute you make my zygomatic major contract,_ it read. Suffice to say it made Cosima smile as well.

(She texted Delphine with another "Too far," reply however.)

—

Cosima was on her way to the lunchroom when a random guy handed her a white rose before quickly walking away into the crowd in the hallway. The girl looked confused at the flower before dismissing it as a wrong delivery. She walked to the nearest trash can to throw it away when another guy handed her a second one.

"Hey, what—" She was cut off once again when a girl, who she was sure to be a senior, handed her a third one. Cosima blushed when everyone's attention shifted to her and she walked as fast as she could to the lunchroom, knowing just who the culprit was. She received a fourth, fifth, and eleventh rose until she got to the lunchroom door. She sighed heavily and pushed the door open, only to be greeted by a grinning Delphine holding another white rose, the twelfth one.

"No more pick-up lines," Delphine promised and handed Cosima the rose. "White roses mean new beginnings. Will you go out with me?" She smiled shyly. "Please?"

(The crowd behind Delphine were waving their hands frantically, begging Cosima to say yes.  
(It was all part of Delphine's plan, really, but it wasn't like Cosima knew.)(But Cosima did. Delphine had an army in school.)

"You sound like you're asking my hand for marriage," Cosima said with a small chuckle.

"Just say yes, Cos," Delphine said with a nervous grin.

"Demanding, are we? If I was your girlfriend and you—"

"You're not my girlfriend. Yet."

"But if—"

"Cosima!"

Cosima smiled at this and smelled the roses in her hand. "Fine. Yes, I'll go out with you."

"You sound like you're forced," Delphine pouted.

(Cosima rolled her eyes and just pulled Delphine into a kiss, effectively making her shut up.)

(The lunchroom was given a free three-second show.)

—

End.  
(Should I make a third one? For their date?)


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the long overdue third part in the series. If you haven't read them, first chapter is here and second here. I'm sorry it took so long. Also an apology post for the, um, painful drabbles I've posted. XD Felix, Alison, and Sarah will be here! Since this is AU, they will all be siblings. XD _

_I didn't work too much into details. Sorry. THIS IS ALSO BE THE CHEESIEST PIECE OF SHIT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IT'S BORDERLINE FUCKERY. I told you I suck at writing fluff. XD _

_Unedited but I will, soon. I own nothing, mistakes are mine. Thank you and I hope you like it. :)_

**Evolutionary Development**

"Why won't you tell me?" Cosima pouted as they walked to their respective classrooms. Lunch had just finished and the girl was bringing a whole bouquet of white roses along with her books because she insisted on boasting it around.

(She had her fair share of suitors before this moment but there was just something about being Delphine's that made her all proud and giddy. It was probably because despite Delphine's inclination for pulling pranks on random people, she was a good person who was always there for anyone and everyone, especially if the situation called for it, and everyone loved her.)  
(She rolled her eyes to herself. She wasn't even Delphine's girlfriend yet. _Yet. _She was looking forward to it, even if she was satisfied to just stay like this and not put any label between them. It's their relationship that counted and not the term they would tell everyone if they asked.)

Delphine just shrugged before grinning. "It's a surprise. I thought you were on top of your class? Don't you know what the word means?" She teased, a mirthful spark in her eyes. Cosima rolled her eyes again.

"You know I hate surprises," she mumbled and not-so-subtly smelled the roses. She smiled shyly at the reminder that Delphine didn't even care what other people might think of her being queer. Her school was open about it but not a lot of students were proud of waving a rainbow flag and she became even more proud of her.

"I know. But you're going to at least like this," the taller girl said as they arrived at Cosima's classroom. Delphine smiled and kissed her cheek. "I promise. So I'll pick you up at seven. Oui?" Cosima nodded. She was about to go but boldly decided to lean up and kiss Delphine on the lips before running into her classroom with a small blush on her cheeks. What possessed her to do that, she didn't know, but seeing Delphine frozen for a beat or two outside the door before smiling widely and fist-pumping the air as if she won something huge was totally worth making the first move.

(She had decided it was her turn to do so, since it was Delphine who said those blessed three words first. Not that it was competition, of course; she just wanted to make sure that Delphine knew she was as into this as she was.)

Delphine knew but she didn't think much of it. Not when she had a first date to plan. She remembered last week in Maniac's and realized just what that look in Cosima's eyes meant. _Oh great, _she thought. More pressure, because now she had to think something to step up her game. She hoped Cosima would appreciate anything she had for tonight, whatever it was. Now she had to dig every romantic bone in her body for her girl.

(She rolled her eyes to herself. Cosima wasn't even hers yet. _Yet._)

The two of them sat in their separate classes for the rest of the afternoon, both unable to concentrate on their lectures. Cosima was fidgeting with excitement and nerves. Delphine was fidgeting with excitement and nerves _while _making texts and calls in between classes to make sure everything goes well later that night.

(Why did she ask Cosima so soon, anyway? She could have asked her on a Saturday night or some later date that could have given her more time to plan a better date.)

The nervousness she had about her planning went away though as soon as she read Cosima's text.

_I know what you're thinking. Just know that I already love you and whatever you have planned, I'll love it. Remember to breathe. – Cos_

The stupid grin on her lips and the small blush on her face seemed to have called Ms. Hopkins' attention—that same Literature teacher during sophomore year who seemed to have developed some hatred for her ever since that day—and had her enumerate ten classical poets.

(Please, she had those memorized like the back of her hand.)

_I love you too, _she replied just because she could, before answering Ms. Hopkins with a shit-eating grin on her face. Just because she could.

Classes ended sooner than both had expected and Delphine waited for Cosima in the parking lot as usual. Cosima said it was okay for her to walk home but Delphine insisted. She arrived later, a skip on her step and a grin on her face. Delphine wished it was because if their date later.

(Of course it was.)

"You look happy," Delphine greeted as she opened the car door, making Cosima blush and bite her lip. Delphine just chuckled as Cosima sat inside.

_Oh great; more pressure, _she thought.

The drive to Cosima's house was quick and silent. The shorter girl got out of the car but not before kissing Delphine's lips yet again. "I'll see you later," she murmured with a smile before jumping out the car.

(The blush on their faces was of a light pink and both of them wondered if it was normal to suddenly act all shy around their best friend just because they were transitioning into a higher level of a relationship.  
(But they were best friends first and foremost and they pinky-promised that nothing will change.  
(Except maybe the random kisses from out of nowhere. Those were very welcome and very encouraged as well.)

Delphine drove back home, making calls once again to make sure everything was okay. She didn't really plan for them to go a lot of places; she just wanted to be certain that things will at least go smoothly.

She got home and got out of the car only to be greeted by her grinning father who was by the open front door. Delphine rolled her eyes. Her father seemed to be more excited than her.

"So did she say yes?" He asked, clapping his hands together. He was still in his business attire, necktie and all.

"Of course she said yes! That was what I was cooking for earlier," she heard her mother yell from inside the house.

(Oh joy. Of all the days they were both home from their business trips, it would be today.  
(Delphine's parents had never really said that they knew that she was, well, queer; but when she came home last night with a lovesick smile on her face from the earlier hours she had spent with Cosima, they just kind of blurted it out. They were sitting on the living room, her father writing his reports and her mother reading a book. She walked inside the house and greeted them a whole lot more cheerfully than normal and the two of them just looked at each other before returning to what they were doing. It was her father who said the words.)

("Cat's out of the bag, huh."  
("I bet," her mother replied, keeping her eyes on her book.  
("Bet what?" Delphine asked. She was confused and all, but when both her parents replied with a mere shrug and "Cosima," she just smiled even more and hugged both of them. It didn't need explaining and Delphine was grateful for that.)

"Oh. I thought that was for me," her father mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. Nonetheless he grinned even more and pulled a hesitant Delphine into the house. Delphine sighed. Was she really that obvious? She bit her lip as she walked to the kitchen where her mother was finishing up with the food.

"So that's what these are for," her father said in realization as he walked into the kitchen as well and handed Delphine tickets. "Oui," the daughter replied. She checked the stacks of food, everything Cosima's favorite.

"The flowers are ready to pick up as well, chérie," her mother said as she put the other food containers into a paper bag. Her father dropped his jaw in mock betrayal. "She's into this and I'm not?" He exclaimed.

"Because you're too excitable, papa," Delphine said with a smirk. Her parents chuckled and made a motion for her to hug them. She did, tight.

"Go get your girl," her mother said as they pulled away. She just grinned and ran to her room.

She had a girl to sweep off her feet.

Cosima waited impatiently for Delphine's reply. She asked what she had to wear. She would wear casual because that was what she always wore on nights out with Delphine but this—this was different. This was their first date and although the girl said she loved Cosima, she still wanted to impress her.

(Not that Delphine thought she needed to. She was already perfect as she is. That was why she fell for her in the first place.)

Her phone finally beeped a few seconds before she was about to call Delphine.

_Wear what you always do. __Just know that I already love you and whatever you wear, you're beautiful. Remember to breathe. – D_

Cosima smiled at her words shot back to her. _I love you too, _she replied.

It all seemed so surreal, to be honest. Here she was sitting on her bed, about to go on a date with her best friend, and she still couldn't quite believe it. Just nights ago she was on this same bed going crazy about her feelings and now here they were. How their relationship has evolved into this, she couldn't quite retrace. It happened slowly and all at once and it was a beautiful, revolutionary development.

It was ten minutes to seven and Delphine sat on the car, staring at the door of Cosima's house. She would have just gone and went inside if this was a normal night but it wasn't.

It's their first date.

_First. Date._

"Oh mon Dieu," she breathed out. Her heart was racing already and she can't breathe and—

Her phone beeped.

_Are you going to come in or even just knock? You've been there for almost half an hour, _the text from Cosima read. Delphine blushed slightly and peered out the car to see Cosima watching her from her bedroom window. The girl waved shyly and Delphine waved back.

_Oh mon Dieu._

She sighed again and grabbed the bouquet of flowers from the passenger's seat. She had a special arrangement, the flowers chosen especially because of their meanings, and even if Cosima didn't know what they mean they were still beautiful aesthetically, despite them appearing like some patriotic display. Delphine took slow, small steps until she finally reached to door.

_Oh mon Dieu._

She raised her hand to knock but before she even could, the door was ripped open and she came face to face with three people.

_Oh mon D—merde._

The three of them were glaring at Delphine who swallowed nervously. Felix, Alison, and Sarah, Cosima's older siblings and guardians. What a welcoming party.

(She had interacted to them before when she was still on the best friend status. She guessed new rules were to be set if she were to pursue a romantic relationship with Cosima. Delphine swallowed the huge lump on her throat once again.)

"Okay, everyone away from the door. Please," she heard Cosima say. Delphine's legs felt like jelly; she had never been this scared before. Good god. The three adults narrowed their eyes at her before taking a step back. The distance was not that great but Delphine was thankful.

"Thank you," Cosima said and Delphine finally turned to her. She briefly forgot the people who looked like they were about to kill her as her eyes landed on her.

_Her._

She dressed casual, just like she always did on their nights out, but somehow Delphine noticed the details she had never really looked into before, like the specks of green in her eyes or the faint scar on her chin. She had her usual necklace and bangles, a short patterned skirt over black stockings, and a maroon sweater which dipped too low Delphine could just—

_Oh mon Dieu._

"Hey," Cosima greeted and Delphine snapped her eyes up to see her smirking.

(She totally planned this.)

"H-hey," Delphine replied. "For you," she mumbled before handing Cosima the bouquet of blue and red roses. Cosima accepted it with a smile on her face but raised an eyebrow at the presence of blue flowers.

(The three people behind her raised their eyebrows as well.)

"Blue roses?" She asked.

Delphine bit her lip. "Oui. They mean—"

"Love at first sight," Cosima said softly, a shy smile on her face as she smelled the roses. Delphine let out a shaky laugh before nodding.

"Oui. That day I recited Sonnet XVII."

"Where I does not exist, nor you," Cosima murmured, making Delphine smile even more.

"Yeah. That day."

Cosima nodded. "Let me just put these in water. Want to come in?" Delphine glanced at the people behind her.

"I'll um, wait here," she said. Cosima nodded once again and turned to go to the kitchen but not before sending a warning glance at her siblings, as if to say 'behave.' All three rolled their eyes. It was creepy. The four of them watched Cosima and as soon as she disappeared into the kitchen, the three glared at Delphine once again, all of them crossing their arms now.

"Oi, punk," Sarah began. "I like you as her best friend but stepping into the romantic zone gets you a target sign on your back so watch it, yeah?"

"Or else I will strangle your willowy arse. With my favorite scarf," Felix said.

"And I'm going to cut you with my craft scissors. Make sure your death will be slow and painful," Alison added.

Delphine nodded furiously at the three of them. She was already sending her prayers to the stars.

"We're going to be your worst nightmare if you ever hurt Cosima," Sarah warned. Alison and Felix nodded slowly in agreement.

"I will never do that," Delphine whispered in reply but her thoughts were _Where are you, Cosima? Save me, save me. _She loosened the scarf she wore over her button-up shirt. She couldn't breathe from fear.

"You better make damn sure, French girl, because if you—"

"Guys, I said away from Delphine," Cosima warned from the kitchen. The three snapped their mouths shut but kept their glares on the girl. They heard Cosima walk back to the living room and all three of them raised their index fingers to their necks, making a slitting motion.

(Delphine wondered briefly if they rehearsed this.)

"Don't listen to them. Let's go. See you later guys," Cosima muttered as she dragged Delphine by the arm and off the doorway. "The taller girl let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't you feel relieved, woman! We're watching you!" Felix called out.

"Get her back by midnight or I'll get Art to hunt you down, Delphine!" Sarah added before slamming the door shut. Delphine shook her head and opened the door for Cosima.

"Sorry about them," Cosima said as she slid inside. "They're…overprotective of me." Delphine just nodded in thought. "I would be, too," she murmured with a smile before closing the door and getting into the driver's side.

"You look beautiful, by the way. As always," Delphine said. Cosima's cheeks dusted pink and she bit her lip.

Well, time to get the show on the road.

Cosima had the radio on and hummed to the songs playing while Delphine drove. The silence between them was awkward because of their nerves yet comfortable at the same time and they were content with it.

"Still not going to tell me where we're going?" Cosima asked. They have been on the road for the duration of four songs and quite frankly, she was getting restless. Delphine glanced at her with a smile.

"We're going there," she answered, pointing to the building up ahead. Cosima shifted her gaze to the direction and her jaw dropped in pleasant surprise.

"Really?"

"Really."

Delphine parked the car on the almost empty parking lot. They were at one of the most scientifically interesting places in their place, an aquatic park. Cosima had always wanted to go there and she had mentioned it to Delphine many times. The latter had offered for them to go but it was too expensive and Cosima didn't want to take her offer of buying her a ticket.

("You know I can—"  
("No."  
("Why not? Papa can—"  
("No."  
("B—"  
("No."

("No."  
(That was how their conversations about that usually went.)

Now though, Cosima couldn't say no.

"Very clever, Delphine," Cosima mumbled as she opened the door, her eyes fixed on the building in front of them. "I know," Delphine smirked as she got out. She smiled at her best friend and offered her hand.

"Let's go."

Cosima took it with a shy grin and they giggled as they ran to the entrance. Delphine gave the tickets to the boy by the gate and subtly added her car keys.

(She had a plan to execute, after all.)

Cosima's eyes brightened like a child during Christmas as soon as they were inside. The corridor was only illuminated by the light from the aquarium and there were only a handful of people inside. Colorful fishes and other creatures—sharks, manta rays, jelly fishes—swam through and around the deepest blues of the waters.

"This is why I want to take Biology in college, Delphine," Cosima murmured in awe, her eyes on the sea creatures in front of her. "Just look at them. We know a lot about them but they remain one of the greatest mysteries. Did you know that there are theories saying that we came from fishes?" Cosima chuckled softly while they walked side by side. Delphine was content to just let her explore and talk, her voice music to her ears. They stop by an area where a diver swam with a school of fishes. "And then there are still those undiscovered species, like down the Marianas Trench; species so evolved they can survive the extreme environment." Delphine was content to watch Cosima's eyes flit around all the cerulean waters around them.

"They're just so…" Cosima trailed off as she placed her hands over the thick glass, her eyes scanning every possible area at the end of the enclosure. "So beautiful," she breathed out. Delphine, all the while staring in admiration at the girl beside her, smiled even more.

"Yeah. Beautiful," she whispered. Cosima turned to her with a shy smile. "Thank you for bringing me here. It was clever of you and although I feel like you cheated, thank you."

Delphine chuckled. "You're always welcome. But we're not done, though. We have dinner to attend." The shorter girl bit her lip to fight back a grin. It was already perfect but it got better and better.

"Lead the way," she said, and Delphine took her hand in hers.

_And better. _

They walk out of the building into a field nearby. Cosima was surprised by it and wondered just what Delphine had planned but she kept her questions to herself as the taller girl guided her through. It was dark out but small fairy lights lit a path and they took it, the two of them hand in hand, until they reached the area where stacks of food and drinks sat on a picnic blanket. Cosima let herself smile.

"We're going to eat in this dimly-lit area?" She teased. Delphine chuckled. "Energy conservation, Ms. Niehaus," she said simply, before pressing the switch by the blanket. Pale orange and yellow lights from little lanterns which were scattered in the area illuminated the place. Cosima looked around in amazement.

"Wow. How did you do this?" She asked. Delphine just grinned as she opened the containers of food—chicken penne alfredo, stir-fried vegetables, cupcakes, and sliced fruits—and slid some in front of Cosima.

"I have friends, you know," she said cryptically and opened a thermos of apple cider to pour Cosima a glass. "Eat. Mum cooked so it tastes just fine." Cosima snickered at the reminder that Delphine cannot, in any way, cook.

("You burned the popcorn! In the microwave!"  
("Delphine, that's _not _how to fry eggs!"  
("Out of the kitchen, Delphine!")

Delphine merely rolled her eyes.

"So… They know?" Cosima asked as she began to eat. Delphine thought for a while before nodding. "Kind of. They actually knew without me telling them," she said with a shrug.

They eat in a comfortable silence, every once in a while talking and laughing and just being _them, _Delphine and Cosima, Cosima and Delphine, who were best friends first and foremost.

And it was enough for them.

"And what's that?" Cosima asked as she pointed to the constellation just beside Andromeda. They finished their dinner and decided to stay, at least for a while. They laid on the blanket, hands laced together as if they had done this a million times before.

"That's the Cassiopeia," Delphine replied. She pointed to another group of stars below it. "And that's Cepheus. He's the king of Ethiopia and Cassiopeia, his beautiful wife. Andromeda was their daughter."

"So what is their story?"

"Well, Cepheus was placed in the sky on his own right, for his journey as an Argonaut in search for the Golden Fleece. Cassiopeia, although beautiful, was a boastful queen who bragged that she was far more superior in beauty compared to even Juno, queen of the gods, and the Nereids or the sea nymphs. Neptune sent a sea monster to the Ethiopian coast to avenge the insult. Andromeda was to be sacrificed so the sea god could be appeased, but Perseus," Delphine pointed to another nearby constellation above the previous three, "came just in time from killing of the Gorgon Medusa. He killed the monster and in exchange, asked for Andromeda's hand in marriage. He had fallen for her at first sight, with the wind on her hair and tears on her eyes as she was chained, ready for the sacrifice."

Cosima, who had turned to her side to watch Delphine talk and smile and point to the different stars, hummed in thought and squeezed Delphine's hand. Delphine turned to her side as well.

"Love at first sight. Sounds familiar," she teased. Cosima bit her lip to stop her smile from even growing wider. "I can never comprehend how you can remember all your poems and stories," she murmured rather. "It's probably the same with all your sequences and formulas."

"Yeah but you know all those, too."

"Not as much as you do."

They laughed and laid in silence, watching and counting the stars and sharing stories and just being _them, _Delphine and Cosima, Cosima and Delphine, who were best friends first and foremost.

And it was enough for them.

"Recite something for me," Cosima asked as they laid on their sides, face to face and hand in hand. Delphine smiled shyly. "Recite what?"

"Anything."

Delphine bit her lip in thought and kissed the hand on hers before beginning.

"Little pieces near the heart shared in quiet here; tiny portions of a soul, minute scraps of fear," she said, her voice above a whisper. "Crumbs that fall unnoticed swept up with the dust; scant words and compact thoughts handed out with trust. Do you hear the meager words, crumbs that fall so faint; can you hear my heart's voice speak beneath its restraint?" She smiled lovingly at the girl who looked back at her with the same love she had in her eyes.

"Do you care, these few small sounds are thoughts of mine apart," she continued, her voice getting softer. "And that to you I dare give these pieces of my heart?"

Cosima just stared at her eyes until her gaze flitted minutely to Delphine's lips. She cupped the taller girl's face and ran her thumb against her lower lip slowly, sensually, that it took Delphine's breath away.

"Can you listen to the words I've been aching to say," Cosima began, making Delphine smile. She had said those words before but hearing them being recited to her—it felt warm and good and simply perfect. "That I go where the lights pull me and you, my love, are the stars?" The shorter girl bit her own lip as she finished. "I recited those lines right, right?" She asked.

Delphine just smiled widely and nodded.

"Good," Cosima whispered before leaning forward to kiss Delphine.

Ever the cheeky one.

Cosima pulled away and it was Delphine's turn to capture her lips. Again. And again and again.

The alarm they had set earlier rang and they reluctantly got up. It was thirty minutes until Cosima's curfew—and Delphine's deadline—and they had to leave now. They packed up the things they had to and turned off the fairy lights and lanterns. Delphine said they could leave them there. A thought ran through her mind while she folded the blanket and she placed it on the grass before offering her hand to Cosima.

"Dance with me?" She asked shyly. Cosima raised an eyebrow but took her hand nonetheless.

"There's no music," she said as she wrapped her arms around Delphine's neck. The latter placed her arms around Cosima's waist and pulled her close. Delphine hummed and leaned a bit so she could whisper against her ear.

"And these are the moments I thank god that I'm alive," she sang softly, making Cosima smile and hold on just a little bit tighter. "And these are the moments I'll remember all my life. I found all I've waited for and I could not ask for more."

"Everything you are is everything to me," Cosima joined. "And these are the moments I know heaven must exist. These are the moments I know all I need is this. I have all I've waited for, and I could not ask for more."

They moved together by the light of the moon and the stars, their hushed voices and synchronized heartbeats guiding their slow, deliberate movements. They were just being _them, _Delphine and Cosima, Cosima and Delphine; best friends first and foremost who had fallen for each other along the way.

And it was enough for them.

(Delphine got Cosima home five minutes to midnight and just like she feared, Sarah and Alison were by the porch, waiting for them.  
(The kiss goodnight—on the lips—she got from Cosima made it all worth it though.)

_The poem recited by Delphine is Dim Sum by Sharon R. McMillan. The lines recited by Cosima are from Tyler Knott Gregson's Typewriter Series #471, the same one that Delphine recited from chapter one. Lyrics from I Could Not Ask For More by Edwin McCain. :) I LOVE THOSE OKAY and if you get sick of them and my cheesy shit please do tell ;_;_

_ALSO IF YOU HAVE NOTICED THEY AREN'T GIRLFRIENDS YET SO I might WRITE A FOURTH ONE *wink wink*_


End file.
